


A Struggle for (the Remote) Control

by imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Humor, Multi, Reader-Insert, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: It's not fair when you and Saeko gang up on Tanaka like that!
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 47





	A Struggle for (the Remote) Control

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 20, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/163224241109/tanakas-so-and-saeko-ganging-up-on-tanaka-for). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: Tanaka's s/o and Saeko ganging up on Tanaka for control of the TV remote one night

Tanaka sometimes wondered why he chose a partner who was on ridiculously good terms with his sister. Like, he _genuinely_ wondered why.

Don’t get him wrong-he loved his Nee-san and his (Y/N) to death, but sometimes it was just too much. There was one time you and Tanaka were supposed to be chilling at his house; it was getting really good—you two were making out, completely tuning out the TV, and then his sister suddenly shouted, “Aight, you two are cute, but you gotta get a _rooooooom!_ ”

The worst part was, she stuck around afterwards, totally engrossed in the _taiga_ drama on TV and discussing it with you when it was over. It was really cute, watching you talk so animatedly about the episode, and knowing that you and Saeko were so close to each other.

But _dang_ , if he didn’t feel left out.

There were other times, too, many of them at the expense of teasing him. Really, it was okay with him, and they would apologize if it went too far, but he just wished they wouldn’t gang up on him for a week.

It looked like salvation wasn’t on the agenda this week because he was currently lying down on the couch with his sister’s thighs over his legs and all your able limbs around him like an octopus and holding him down. It had taken a while to get him in this position, after the initial scuffle. He still wasn’t entirely sure what had happened, but it seemed like he just gave up the fight at one point.

And all this for the remote control.

“ _Aaaaahhhhh_ ,” he groaned, “(Y/N), you’re heavy!” He moved his arms, trying to wiggle free, but your hold on him only tightened.

“Well, you weren’t complaining yesterday when you offered to piggyback me all the way from school,” you retorted.

“Woman up, Ryuu!” Saeko laughed, flipping through the channels for a good drama to watch. “It’s only an hour or so!”

Tanaka groaned again, and dug his head into the couch cushion. “You guys are seriously heavy, oh my _god_!”

He felt you giggle against his chest and then lean up to peck his jaw. You shimmied upwards a bit until you were able to get your arms around his neck. “I’ll release you on the second commercial,” you whispered.

“That is if my sister actually finds a show to watch,” he grumbled.

“I can hear you guys,” Saeko said. “I’m gonna look for a movie with no commercial breaks.”

Tanaka groaned; you bust out a laugh.

It was gonna be a _long_ night. But with you latched onto him like this, he couldn’t say he minded.


End file.
